Fallen Hero, Guilty Man
by NoahRoanSeville
Summary: After Annabeth is raped, Noah wants vengence. he wants blood. Will the Power of Hope be able to combar Noah's Rage?
1. Chapter 1

Fallen Hero, Guilty Man

The Seville family knew that Noah could get pretty mad when someone messed with him, his famiy, or anything he held dear. But the family had one question that was never answered until the incident on September 19th, 2037: How mad could Noah get? And the answer wasn't pretty. But neither was what happened.

Noah was driving home from the Jewlery Store one night. He used the last of his parents' Inheritance money to buy a 14 Karat diamond ring. he was going to finally propose to his beloved Annabeth. He turned on his car radio. "_We interrupt this jam to bring you an important news bulliten: A rapist has been spotted in downtown Los Angeles. He has brown hair, grey eyes, muttonchops, and a chipped gold tooth. We advise citizens to lock their doors and only answer if you're sure you know who is at your door._" the newsman said. "Rapist? In my town? Aw, Hell no! I guess proposing's gonna have to wait. Green Lantern is needed." Noah said, his power ring glowing.

But before he could fly off, his cell phone rang. The caller ID revealed it to be his brother, Simon. Noah activated his Bluetooth device. "I can't talk right now, Si. I'm needed..." Simon cut Noah off. "Noah! Annabeth's been...she's been..." he sounded close to tears. "Come on, Simon. Spit it out. What happened to Annabeth?" Noah asked. "Annabeth's...been...raped!" Simon yelled.

SCREEEEEEEECH! Noah slammed on the breaks. "WHAT!? Raped?! By who?!" he yelled. Simon took a deep breath before continuing. "That guy on the news. Thankfully, he didn't impregnate Annabeth. we caught him before then. But Annabeth... she's pretty shaken up. You'd better get home now!" Simon said. Then he hung up. Noah looked at his hands on the steering wheel. His beloved girlfriend...violated. Noah hit the gas and zoomed to his house. When he got there, he saw an ambulance parked out front. He ran inside the house. His family was in the living room answering questions. He ran to join them.

"Ah, Noah Seville. Maybe you can help with the questions. Tell me, did you and Annabeth ever have any...relationship problems?" the policewoman asked. "No, we were very faithful to each other. But I dont see how that helps the investigation. Annabeth was raped for Christ's sake!" he yelled. His family gasped. Noah never said the Lord's name in vain before. He must've been really mad. "It just helps with the next question: Where were you for the past 2 hours?" the Policewoman asked. "I'll answer if you tell me where Annabeth is." Noah said. "The Paramedics are taking her to Saint Anne's Memorial Hospital. As I'm sure your brother told you, she's shaken up pretty bad." the Policewoman said. Noah pulled out the green velvet ring box that contained the diamond ring. "I was at Julian's Jewlery Store on Sunkist Avenue, getting a ring. I wanted to propose to Annabeth. But that's gonna have to wait." Noah said. "Thank you. We'll let the doctors know of the fracts. they'll give you a call when you can go see Annabeth." The Policewoman said.

When the cops and paramedics left, Noah walked out to the porch. His usually kind green eyes were glowing with green energy, like they always did when he was angered. His older brother Alvin put his hand on Noah's shoulder. "Noah, I know what you're thinking. But revenge is not the way to go on this." he said. "Easy for you to say, Alvin. Your girlfriend wasn't raped. I swear, that rapist may think he's gotten away with this, but I will find him and burn him for violating my girlfriend. He deserves it." he said.

Suddenly, a voice rang out, a voice Noah least expected: Theodore's. "Noah Roan Jagers-Seville, I am surprised at you! Wanting vengence! I thought you were a hero. But by the w2ay you're acting, you're just as bad as the rapist!" Noah froze. Everyone thought Theodore had finally knocked some sense into Noah. Suddenly, Noah whirled around and slammed Theodore in the face. "Fuck you, Fat ass." he said. Then he flew off. Simon and Alvin helped Theodore up. "That's not Noah. Noah would never hurt Theodore." Simon said. "Before he flew off, I saw something strange. His eyes...they were red. Like glowing blood red." Jeanette, Noah's best friend and Simon's girlfriend said. "Hmm...Hey, Theodore, grab my copy of _ Jock's Guide to the Emotional Spectrem and the Emotions Each Color Represents_." Alvin said. When Theodore came back with a huge, leatherbound book, Alovin flipped through the pages until he came to one peticular entry. "Red: the color of Rage. Uh-oh, that doesn't sond good. When someone is full of rage, they become so angry, they can even lash out at loved ones. To defeat someone full of rage, the power of Hope, represented by the color Blue, can discharge the Red energy." Alvin read. "Great. where are we gonna find Blue energy? Brittany, Alvin's girlfriend asked.

Jeanette cleared her throat as she pulled a Blue Lantern power ring from her pocket. "I can help calm Noah down. I am the chosen Blue Lantern of sector 2814." Jeanette said, slipping the ring onto her finger. Simon stopped her. "Wait, Jean. From what I read, a Blue Lantern can super charge a green ring. You could make Noah more powerful. You could die." he said. Jeanette kissed him. "Noah made that sacrifice for us many times, Si. Now it's my turn." she said. Then she flew off.


	2. Chapter 2

Rapaww wanted vengeance on Noah for putting his sister away in jail. So he did the only thing logical to a guy like him: he raped Annabeth Miller, Noah's girlfriend. After he did the deed, he hid out in an abandoned house. As he drank to his 7th rape this week and his victory against his sister's jailer, he noticed a bright green flash coming towards him. He dropped the wine and remembered his sister's warning on the last Visitation Day: _Don't mess with Noah Seville, brother. It took me many failed attempts to realize my mistake. And whatever you do, do NOT ever ever EVER touch Annabeth Miller. It would probably be the last thing you'd ever do_.

Rapaww had blown his sister off. She had pleaded for Insanity after all. But as Noah Seville flew closer and closer, he rethought his decision. Noah burst through the door, his usual Green energy replaced by Red. "I will burn you, Rapist Bastard. You violated my girlfriend and now you will pay...with your life!" Noah yelled, his eyes glowing with red energy. Rapaww got to his feet and got in Noah's face. "You fucking deserved it, freak! You put my sister in jail! And she didn't do nothing!" he yelled. "This is not about your sister's crimes, punk. This is about you...raping my girlfriend!" Noah yelled, a red dagger materializing in his hand.

Suddenly, Jeanette burst through the door. "Noah, stop! This isn't you! You're letting your rage consume you! Is that what you fight for? vengeance? I thought you protected our sector. You hit Theodore, your sweet, harmless little brother! What would Annabeth say if she saw you like this?" she asked. Noah whirled around and knocked Jeanette on her rear end. "Shut up, Jeanette! Annabeth, my girlfriend, who was as faithful and friendly as they come, was raped by this...heavy drinkin' douche! He deserves to die...slowly and painfully." Noah said.

Jeanette jumped up, her blue ring glowing and pulsating. "_In Fearful Day, in Raging Night, with strong hearts full, our souls ignite. When all seems lost in the War of Light, look to the stars, for Hope burns bright__!_" she chanted, bathing the house in blue light. Noah screamed as the Red energy was ripped from his body. He slumped to the floor, unconscious. The Red Energy hissed. "Warrior of Hope, you cannot contain Rage. You will die, as will your sector. All because you embrace a useless emotion." it said. Jeanette raised her ring. "I don't think so." she said. Like a black hole, Jeanette absorbed the Red Energy and destroyed it.

Noah groaned as he woke up. "Jeanette...I...what I did while under the influence of that...thing...I hurt Theodore...almost killed you..." Noah looked at his hands and broke down. Jeanette put her hand on his shoulder. "Hey, chin up, Noah. All will be well." she said. Noah looked at Rapaww, who was now unconscious. "If I wasn't who I am, I'd burn your ass. But you're lucky that's not how a Green Lantern rolls." he said, grabbing the rapist and taking flight to the jail. He dropped Rapaww in the cell right next to his sister.

When he landed back where Jeanette was, both their rings glowed, indicating they both had a message. Simon called Noah and Eleanor called Jeanette, but they both had the same message: Annabeth was awake. And she wanted Noah beside her. When Noah arrived at the Hospital, his family was waiting at the front gate. "Look, I don't expect you guys to forgive for what I did, especially you Theodore, but I just want you to know that I'm very sorry." he said. Then he walked to the Receptionist and asked what room Annabeth was staying in. When he got there, Annabeth was hugging her knees and whimpering.

Noah opened the door and ran to Annabeth's side. "Oh, Noah, I'm so glad you're here. That man...he...he violated me. And he beat me. I'm so...so...frightened." she said, tears falling from her eyes. Noah hugged her tightly. "Shh...Annabeth, it's okay. He's gone now. I caught and imprisoned him. I'm here for you, sweetie. Always." Noah said.

EPILOGUE: Rapaww never left prison. But his sister did. She had learned her lesson. She got a job as a therapist and helped Annabeth deal with what had happened. Noah learned to channel his anger so this kind of thing never happened again. And it never did.


End file.
